Malédiction
by Riddikuluss
Summary: Kuroko était aveugle. Pourtant, il était le seul qui pouvait voir Hanamiya d'une manière dont d'autres ne pouvaient pas.


**A / N ; **Un long one shot que j'avais créé en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'Hanamiya Makoto, le douze janvier. Hélas, je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite de la première version et avais préféré attendre de la peaufiner. Dépourvue d'incertitude, à présent, je me permets d'en faire la publication. Amusez-vous !

**Avertissements ; **Contient des phrases à caractère sexuelles.

**Appariement ; **Hanamiya x Kuroko.

**Bêta ; **_Vyersdra._ Je te remercie pour l'aide que tu m'apportes. Grâce à toi, mes travaux m'apparaissent plus méticuleux, une fois qu'ils sont passés entre tes mains.

**Disclaimer ; **Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages créés et détenus par Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Il n'y a pas d'argent fait sur son compte et aucune atteinte au droit d'auteur n'est prévue.

* * *

**- Tu es aveugle.**

C'était une remarque grossière. Il contempla l'expression paisible disparaître des traits fins de son interlocuteur au profit d'une légère confusion. Les yeux flous, d'une jolie couleur céruléenne, fouillèrent les alentours. Hélas, ils ne distinguèrent rien. Résignées, les paupières se fermèrent. Elles acceptaient que les perles bleues qu'elles abritaient ne puissent jamais apercevoir les beautés naturelles et éphémères d'une existence. Les lèvres pâles esquissèrent une discrète grimace, _fataliste._

Hanamiya avait connaissance de ce cas de cécité. Dès lors qu'il avait rencontré le petit garçon, ancien titulaire de l'académie réputée de Teikō, il l'avait sût. C'était une évidence, difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Chacun d'eux fréquentaient le lycée Kirisaki Daīchi. Hanamiya était un étudiant de deuxième année. Kuroko était son cadet, d'un an. Par ailleurs, le personnel administratif avait contraint le mélange des élèves pour solidifier les relations entre les écoliers afin qu'il ne ressorte de cette expérience que du positif. Officieusement, le directeur de l'établissement espérait que cela permette à l'école de retrouver son prestige d'antan qui lui faisait cruellement défaut, ces derniers mois. A cause de nombreuses bagarres et l'envoi d'une enseignante à l'hôpital pour avoir tenté d'intervenir dans un combat entre deux jeunes hommes, la réputation de Kirisaki Daīchi subissait une décroissance notable. Par conséquent, la secrétaire administrative avait soumis cette idée d'unification à son supérieur hiérarchique, qui l'avait chaleureusement acceptée, souhaitant redorer le blason de l'institut.

De ce fait, Hanamiya et Kuroko étaient forcés de travailler ensemble sur un projet quelconque. Ils étaient des pôles opposés. Kuroko représentait la douceur. Hanamiya n'était que sournoiserie. Pourtant, le brunet ne ressentait aucune haine pour son benjamin. Il n'avait pas pitié de la faiblesse du bleuté. Il ne s'attardait pas sur les tracas d'autrui et refusait de s'engager dans les entreprises mesquines de ses camarades. Il qualifiait les démarches de ses confrères de pathétique. Il étudiait dans cette académie pour faire croître son intelligence. Et pas pour agir comme un enfant stupide. Il endurait les aléas du destin par lui-même et s'améliorait à travers ces épreuves. Il existait pour sa personne et s'en satisfaisait.

Hanamiya ne comprenait pas cette initiative. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il débutait la conversation par ce constat flagrant, dès qu'ils furent seuls ? Cette interrogation n'eut pas de réponse. Il était interloqué de ce trouble qui l'envahissait. D'autant plus, que cet état était provoqué par son cadet. Hanamiya conclut qu'il devait construire un mur entre eux, de sorte qu'il se souvienne qu'ils étaient dissemblables et que le bleuté apprenne qu'il ne lui était pas supérieur. Au goût d'Hanamiya, ils étaient beaucoup trop proches, à l'heure actuelle. Il savait que son benjamin était solitaire, comme lui, et que parfois, il s'égarait dans les couloirs du lycée, entre deux cours. Souvent, le brunet se retrouvait à guider le dénommé fantôme, surnom qui lui avait été attribué dès sa rentrée dans cet établissement et qui le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, très certainement, à la salle de classe exigée. C'était instinctif. Dès qu'il croisait le garçon, perdu dans les étages alors que lui-même s'apprêtait à fuir une leçon, il réagissait avant de s'en apercevoir et orientait le plus jeune dans la bonne direction. Spontanément. Cela l'ennuyait, mais c'était une habitude, à présent. Et pas forcément déplaisante.

Chaque fois, ils marchaient côte à côte, dans un silence détendu, dénué d'irritation et de maladresse. Deux sentiments qu'éprouveraient d'autres personnes dans cette situation. Hanamiya avait constaté que c'était inévitable, il était toujours à l'aise, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'eux. Il pouvait assurer que toutes les rivalités qu'entretenaient leurs camarades entre eux n'atteignaient pas le bleuté. Le garçon ne partageait pas leurs opinions.

Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'Hanamiya soulignait l'incapacité visuelle de son benjamin.

**- Oui,** répondit Kuroko. **Je suis aveugle depuis que je suis petit. **

Le brunet l'observa. Longuement. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais croisé quelqu'un d'aveugle. Il n'avait pas été intrigué par ce complexe. Sa rencontre avec son cadet avait bouleversé ce désintérêt. Il avait des projets et des idées plus importantes que d'étudier le comportement d'un éphèbe atteint de cécité. Pourtant, alors qu'il succombait à la tentation et prenait le temps de l'observer plus en profondeur, il constata que Kuroko n'émettait pas une aura de soumission. Il se comportait comme un adolescent banal. C'était étrange. Hanamiya avait l'impression qu'il avait un long chemin à parcourir, comme s'ils n'étaient pas égaux. La conduite du bleuté insinuait que le fait _de voir _n'enrichissait pas l'existence. Que c'était différent, très simplement.

Kuroko soupira. Ses doigts pâles désordonnèrent sa chevelure cyan. Il semblait agité. Il ne s'hasardait pas sur les livres apportés par le brunet. Il ne pouvait _lire_ les pages lisses.

**- Cesse de me regarder fixement, Hanamiya-kun. **

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils. Il enfouit son menton dans la paume de sa main.

**- Comment peux-tu dire que je te dévisage ? **

Kuroko haussa les épaules. Négligemment.

**- C'est juste un sentiment. **

Hanamiya toisait son interlocuteur, encore et encore. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Intrigué, il s'était approché de son cadet, inconsciemment. Le bleuté pencha la tête sur le côté, les oreilles à l'affût. Il guettait les bruits amplifiés par ses sens. Il tentait de prédire les gestes de son aîné, probablement.

Kuroko n'était pas désagréable, au contraire de ses compagnons de son année. Il ne baisait pas les pieds du brunet, dans l'espoir d'obtenir son amitié. Il ne le craignait pas. Il profitait de la présence d'Hanamiya.

**- Est-ce que ça te manque ? **Demanda Hanamiya.

Il tentait d'imaginer une vie dans l'obscurité. Une vie basée sur les odeurs et les sons, uniquement. Il fut terrifié. D'une certaine manière, il ne pouvait considérer une existence dépourvue de la vue. C'était comme une demi-vie. N'était-ce pas seulement les ténèbres ? L'éternel oubli ?

**- J'ai grandi comme cela. Je peux à peine me souvenir de ce que c'est de voir. Je sais seulement ce qu'est d'entendre, de sentir, de goûter et de toucher, **répondit Kuroko, avec un peu trop de nonchalance pour son propre bien.

**- Mmmh,** fredonna Hanamiya, en transe.

Il lorgnait son partenaire. Kuroko était attrayant, c'était une évidence. Il n'était pas grand. Il était pâle d'être enfermé à l'intérieur. Si ce n'est le lycée et la maison, il ne paraissait pas sortir. Ses cheveux étaient d'une teinte sarcelle. Pourtant, ce fut ses yeux qui le rendaient spécial. Lorsqu'il le permettait, ils étaient expressifs. Ils n'avaient d'autre but que de transmettre les intimes et authentiques sentiments de leur possesseur qu'à ceux qui étaient disposés à leur prêter attention. Kuroko ne semblait pas remarquer l'effet que ces orbes bleus pouvaient provoquer, ce qu'ils révélaient au monde.

C'était malheureux qu'ils ne dévoilent pas tout. Hanamiya aurait voulu être prisonnier de ce regard. Il aurait voulu découvrir les moindres secrets de ces prunelles ensorcelantes. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, pas alors que les yeux de son cadet était flous. Quand il souhaitait apprendre à comprendre Kuroko, il devait se fonder sur le peu d'expression qu'il manifestait et son langage corporel.

Kuroko était plus calme que ses homologues. Hanamiya songeait qu'il ne désirait pas attirer l'attention. Il était probable que la simple idée d'être traité comme s'il était quelque chose de vulnérable heurte le bleuté d'une manière négative. Il préférait ne pas être visible, plutôt que d'être perçu comme un garçon fragile. C'était dans sa nature d'être fier, apparemment.

**- Je sais que cela peut sembler effrayant,** commença Kuroko, extirpant Hanamiya de ses pensées, **mais … Est-ce que je peux toucher ton visage ?**

Hanamiya le contempla avec surprise. C'était une requête particulière.

**- Pourquoi ?** Se renseigna-t-il à contrecœur.

**- Simplement pour m'aider à créer une image mentale de mon interlocuteur. **

Hanamiya acquiesça. Il s'empara des mains délicates de son benjamin, amusé. Kuroko pouvait être subtil, mais il était conscient que le bleuté l'affectionnait plus que nécessaire. Il le devinait par la soudaine concentration qu'il affichait, lorsqu'Hanamiya discutait. Par le doux sourire qu'il esquissait, lorsque qu'Hanamiya agrippait son bras frêle pour le guider à sa classe. Parfois, le brunet se plaisait à croire, à juste titre, qu'il s'égarait uniquement pour qu'Hanamiya l'accompagne. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres raisons d'être en présence de l'autre.

En outre, le rythme cardiaque du bleuté s'accélérait. Il mentait. Il voulait être en contact avec son aîné, et celui-ci n'était pas dérangé par cette révélation. Il prétendait qu'il n'était pas trompé.

Kuroko était intéressant. Hanamiya aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses.

**- Dans ce cas, touche-moi. **

Hanamiya apporta les mains fluettes à ses joues. Les doigts se contractèrent, comme s'il craignait de frôler délibérément la chair crémeuse du brunet. Heureusement, il se fit plus confiant. Ses ongles glissèrent sur la membrane tendre qu'était la peau d'Hanamiya. Sous ses coussinets, il découvrait la texture souple. Le plus âgé ferma les paupières, sensible à ces effleurements. Le bleuté dessina les pommettes. Caressa les paupières. Brossa les cils. Les pouces lissèrent la mèche sombre suspendue entre les sourcils aux contours burlesques. Ils descendirent sur le nez droit. Dérivèrent sur l'arc de cupidon de sa … Ses lèvres.

Hanamiya entrouvrit les yeux. Il s'aperçut du léger sourire adopté par son compagnon.

**- Kuroko … **

**- Chut, je t'étudie.**

La réplique libérée dans un murmure, Hanamiya se soumit à cette commande. Il ferma la bouche. Kuroko poursuivit son examen.

* * *

Lors d'une rencontre hasardeuse dans le parc le plus fréquenté de Tokyo, pour cause de période festive, ils partagèrent leur premier baiser. Ils s'étaient établis à l'ombre d'un arbre. Recroquevillés pour se tenir mutuellement chaud. Quand les lèvres d'Hanamiya fondirent sur les siennes, Kuroko sourit. Et alors qu'elles se séparaient, il se blottit dans la gorge de son partenaire. Il émit un soupir satisfait. Ses mains s'accrochaient au tissu chaleureux de la chemise du brunet. Ce fut ces gestes qui marquèrent Hanamiya, considérablement. L'innocence de cette intimité nouvelle. Il n'était pas puceau, mais il appréciait la sensation de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Combien elles étaient différentes. Comme Kuroko était différent. Certains diraient qu'il était dépourvu d'intérêt. Hanamiya répondrait qu'il avait de multiples autres actifs pour compenser cette perte. Pour lui, son benjamin pouvait voir ce que lui ne pouvait pas.

La main gauche du bleuté était froide. Cependant, sa main droite était chaude, grâce à la chaleur transmise par les doigts de son ainé, lorsqu'il l'avait précédé dans cet endroit. Le brunet supposait qu'il était un idiot. Son partenaire ne pourrait pas distinguer la beauté des cerisiers. Et encore moins la cascade de leurs fleurs roses déversées sur une étendue d'herbe fraîche. Hanamiya n'était pas habitué à la cécité de son cadet. Pas encore. Il le traitait comme s'il possédait chacun de ses sens. Comme si l'un d'eux, élémentaire, ne lui faisait pas défaut. Il décida qu'il aurait dû amener le bleuté dans un coin quelconque de la région. Kuroko ne pouvait que sentir la froideur du temps, sans doute. Ils entendaient le chant des éclats de rire des enfants. Le tapage intempestif des grillons.

Kuroko prit en coupe ses joues glacées. Hanamiya frissonna. Les doigts du bleuté se faufilèrent dans la tignasse sombre et tirèrent sur les mèches, mollement. Hanamiya déduisit qu'il voulait déterminer la longueur de sa chevelure. Les petites mains s'amusèrent avec le col déboutonné de la chemise du brunet. Elles frôlèrent un soupçon de clavicule, exposée à l'air libre. Ses mamelons durcirent. Hanamiya s'interrogea sur la perspicacité de cette pensée. Sa peau réchauffait son partenaire et lui-même appréciait cette proximité acquise. Il se réjouissait. C'était ce qui lui importait. Essentiellement, Kuroko était heureux d'être avec Hanamiya, très simplement. Et c'était suffisant.

**- Kuroko …**

**- Chut, je te vois.**

Le brunet n'en dit pas plus. Et parce qu'il le pouvait, le bleuté apposa un baiser timide au coin de sa bouche.

* * *

Trois mois plus tard, ils rompirent. Après d'innombrables disputes sur l'immoralité d'Hanamiya à l'encontre de son entourage. Des propos méchants qu'ils entretinrent à l'intention de l'autre, bien qu'ils le regrettent aussitôt. Leur fierté ridicule provoqua leur séparation. Ou peut-être que ce fut les amis de Kuroko ? Lorsqu'ils apprirent la relation qu'entretenaient les deux jeunes hommes, ils firent leur possible pour que cette histoire s'achève. Ils souhaitaient dérober le bleuté au bonheur d'Hanamiya. C'était inadmissible.

Moins d'une semaine après cet esclandre, ils se remirent ensemble.

Kuroko s'agrippait au pull d'Hanamiya, fermement. Il le maintenait proche de lui. Des larmes piquaient ses yeux. Elles ne furent déversées. Sa lèvre inférieure était coincée entre ses dents. Il conservait son impassibilité habituelle. Pourtant, la douleur transpirait par chaque pore de sa peau. Ils étaient debout, dans l'un des couloirs déserts de l'académie. Il était tard. Les cours étaient terminés. Ils devraient être à l'extérieur de l'enceinte scolaire. Etre sur le chemin de retour pour la maison. Cependant, Hanamiya ne pouvait pas poursuivre son quotidien. Pas quand Kuroko était comme cela. Il avait été transporté trop loin dans cette voie. Il ne savait comment s'en extirper. Il croyait qu'il serait en mesure de se contrôler, mais chacune de ses pensées se concentrait sur le bleuté.

**- Je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus, Hanamiya-kun, **chuchota Kuroko.

Le brunet fronça les sourcils. En premier lieu, son benjamin n'avait jamais pu le contempler. Il détestait qu'il use de cette expression. C'était un rappel de sa cécité. Une allusion qu'il ne pourrait pas rétablir ce détail. En ce jour, Hanamiya apprit que Kuroko pouvait paraître fort. Seulement, ce n'était qu'une apparence. Au fond, il était apeuré de perdre le confort qu'il avait trouvé auprès de son aîné.

Hanamiya était son ancre. Son guide. Kuroko n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il le voulait, lui. Entièrement et complètement. Ces derniers jours, le bleuté avait été malheureux. Son uniforme était froissé. Il avait été d'une maladresse hors-pair.

**- Je ne te quitterai pas,** marmonna Hanamiya.

Il étreignit son petit ami. Il l'emprisonnait contre sa poitrine. Il était affectueux. Il ruminait sur l'injustice de ces circonstances. C'était étrange. Fréquenter son cadet qui ne le souhaitait pas pour l'assurance d'une quelconque sécurité. Hanamiya était craint par ses camarades. Souvent, il était accosté par d'autres étudiants qui aspiraient à ne pas s'attirer ses foudres. Ils avaient soif de la protection qu'il offrait. Au contraire d'eux, Kuroko côtoyait Hanamiya pour sa personnalité. Il était le seul qui se souciait du brunet. Et bien qu'il changea de jour en jour, le bleuté était ce qui le faisait conserver son authenticité.

**- Je suis ici. Je n'irai pas n'importe où. Tu m'appartiens. Je te promets de rester. **

Cette promesse, ce fut l'unique qu'il se jura de tenir pour l'intégralité de son existence.

* * *

Le week-end d'après, ils firent l'amour. Leur première fois. Enfermé dans la chambre d'Hanamiya, ils grimacèrent et haletèrent. Puis, ils terminèrent, couchés sur un lit qui était trop petit pour deux. Les paupières fermées, Kuroko savourait l'instant. Dans un geste de timidité, il avait lié leurs auriculaires.

**- Wow,** souffla Kuroko.

Hanamiya se lécha les lèvres. Il tourna la tête. Kuroko observait le plafond. Les lumières étaient allumées, bien que le brunet eût fait semblant de les avoir éteintes, désireux d'admirer le corps mis à nu de son amant. Le garçon aveugle adoptait une moue conquise. Hanamiya songea qu'autrefois, lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas Kuroko, il n'aurait pas pu distinguer la différence entre être satisfait et être heureux. C'était bouleversant.

**- Wow,** confirma Hanamiya.

Certes, il pourrait trouver des mots plus intelligibles. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de décrire son ressenti avec des termes poétiques. L'acte était beau, par son naturel. C'était agréable de ne pas avoir pris ce qu'il désirait, simplement. Le bleuté n'était pas son premier partenaire sexuel. Pourtant, il serait son dernier amant, probablement. Hanamiya souhaitait pouvoir s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair quand ils le voudraient et à l'endroit qu'ils le pourraient. Il aimait cette proximité nouvellement acquise. D'être maître de la situation. D'avoir son petit ami dépendant de lui.

Kuroko esquissa un léger sourire. Il retraça l'intérieur du poignet de son partenaire. Des morsures et hématomes jonchaient sa gorge, ses hanches, sa poitrine. Le dos d'Hanamiya était douloureux à cause des ongles que le bleuté avait creusé dans sa peau, submergé par la luxure. Le brunet ne regrettait rien.

Hanamiya devrait guérir les contusions de son amant, pour que quiconque ne puisse poser de questions. Lui-même conserverait ses propres marques. Il les porterait comme un trophée. Bien que personne ne puisse les apercevoir.

Le plus âgé déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe et la pommette du bleuté. La main fine de Kuroko s'enfouit dans la tignasse ébouriffée d'Hanamiya. Son cœur palpitait, vulnérable.

Hanamiya était conscient de cette fragilité. Le sentiment de puissance qu'il ressentait était écrasant. Dévastateur. Nouveau, mais enivrant. Il possédait cet être. Esprit, corps et âme. Le légendaire fantôme était sien.

**- Kuroko, je … **

**- Chut, je te regarde. **

Hanamiya se contenta de sourire. Il s'autorisa à être transporté par la tendresse de son amant.

* * *

Le jour de ses dix-sept ans, Hanamiya perdit le tournoi des préliminaires de basketball pour accéder à la Winter Cup. Dans la même année, dès lors qu'il découvrit sa relation homosexuelle, son père l'expulsa de sa demeure. Sa mère ne prit pas sa défense. Amoureuse de son époux, elle n'osait faire preuve de défiance. Durant les vacances scolaires, les parents du bleuté l'autorisèrent à aménager dans leur résidence familiale. Hélas, humilié et colérique, Hanamiya désertait la chaleur de ce foyer pour se retrouver avec lui-même, trop souvent.

Kuroko savait que la perte de contrôle de son amant n'était pas de son fait. Lorsque les lèvres de son ainé happaient les siennes, avides et fougueuses, et qu'il s'immisçait dans son être avec un besoin qui dépassait le simple désir, il savait que ce n'était pas la faute d'Hanamiya. Quand il hurlait sur lui alors qu'ils étaient seuls et ne pipait mot au cours du repas, le bleuté savait que ce n'était pas à cause de ses parents.

Personne n'était en tort.

* * *

Ce fut dans son appartement minable qu'ils fêtèrent le dix-huitième anniversaire d'Hanamiya. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas de meuble. Rien qu'un matelas inconfortable et une boîte de carton en guise de table de fortune. D'un ton plaisantin, Kuroko commenta qu'il appréciait la couleur des murs. Le brunet n'avait pas été capable de rire. Il était passé d'avoir tout, à n'avoir rien. Cependant, il avait un logement, à présent. Ce n'était plus une affaire de charité.

Dans le silence de la nuit, il blâmait le bleuté. Quelquefois. Pourtant, dès l'aube, il prenait conscience que ce n'était pas juste. Son corps se raidit, alors que son amant enroulait ses bras autour de lui. Hanamiya mâchait l'intérieur de sa joue. Il savait que s'il rompait, il serait encore plus malheureux. Récemment, il avait obtenu un premier emploi assistant d'un homme important dans le milieu des affaires. Il était doué. Son talent de mémorisation et sa manière d'avoir une solution à chaque problème présenté bluffait ses supérieurs. D'après les rumeurs, il était époustouflant. Il gravirait rapidement les échelons, c'était prévisible. Seulement, ses mœurs s'étaient modifiées, ces derniers temps. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

**- Kuroko, je pense que tu devrais … **

**- Chut, je t'analyse. **

Il omit de répliquer. Tandis que le bleuté l'embrassait et l'étendait sur le matelas, il ne broncha pas. Ces projets d'un avenir incertain furent relégués dans un coin de son esprit.

* * *

Quatre années défilèrent et apportèrent ses lots de rebondissements.

**- Parce que tu as changé, Hanamiya-kun ! Je ne peux même plus te regarder !**

Kuroko s'empara de la première chose à sa portée. Dans un sifflement, le portrait fendit l'air. Il se fracassa contre le mur et se brisa dans des petits morceaux de verres tranchants. Hanamiya ricana. Il s'empara des poignets de son amant et l'immobilisa contre l'un des murs. Depuis des semaines, chaque nuit était identique. Ils s'insurgeaient et des combats surgissaient. Ils se poussaient à leur limite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient douloureux et épuisés de vouloir se faire du mal de toutes les manières possibles. Hanamiya ne comprenait pas les raisons pour lesquelles il persistait à poursuivre cette relation.

**- Bien sûr, que tu ne peux pas. Tu es aveugle. **

Il siffla cette phrase, haineusement. Une lueur fit irruption dans les yeux bleus. Une souffrance réelle. Le brunet était certain qu'elle n'avait pour but que de le tourmenter. Son regard étincela de malfaisance. Désireux de reprendre son calme, il prit une profonde inspiration.

**- Tu es aveugle. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas, Kuroko. **

Il chuchota ses mots d'une intonation doucereuse. Son emprise perdit de sa fermeté. Il libéra son cadet. Pourtant, son petit partenaire demeura statique. Adossé au mur, malgré que la masse corporelle d'Hanamiya ne le pousse plus. C'était comme s'il était cloué à la paroi. Gelé sur place.

**- Pourquoi es-tu si froid, Hanamiya-kun ?**

**- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, **ricana le concerné. **Je vais boire un verre, va au lit. **

Malgré ses propos, il sut ce que le bleuté sous-entendait. Hanamiya s'était métamorphosé. Depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de partir du pays pour plusieurs mois, il y a deux ans. Bien évidemment, son amant l'avait accompagné. Mais, bien qu'ignorant, Kuroko avait compris qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté sa région natale pour de simples vacances. Hanamiya avait commis des choses, des choses que des personnes intelligentes n'imagineraient pas. Si le prix avait été élevé, il n'éprouvait pas de culpabilité. A mesure qu'il grandissait, il avait été obsédé par le pouvoir. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il aurait un avenir convenable, même s'il avait oublié son présent, dans le processus. Après tout, si son amant était trop aveugle pour s'en apercevoir par lui-même, ce n'était pas son problème.

Finalement, il dormit dehors. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

* * *

Hanamiya s'était éveillé à cause du soleil. Les rayons lumineux piquaient ses yeux. Confronté à sa propre stupidité, il fronça les sourcils. La veille, il n'avait pas abaissé les stores. Son partenaire n'avait pas constaté de différence. De mauvaise humeur, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien pour assurer leur confidentialité.

Dans son assoupissement, le bleuté enserrait sa taille. Hanamiya n'avait pas le cœur à décrocher ses doigts. Il embrassa le front pâle. Il souhaitait amadouer son compagnon. Il savait que son cadet n'était pas une personne du matin et qu'il serait sur les nerfs, s'il était extirpait du sommeil.

**- Kuroko, libère-moi.**

L'étreinte de son petit ami s'amoindrit. Il roula dans les draps, de sorte qu'il soit couché sur le côté. Son dos était présenté au brunet.

Il ne le regardait pas.

* * *

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent. Kuroko s'égara. Il était terrifié. Il ne savait pas dans quel coin malfamé il se retrouvait. Ni les manœuvres par lesquelles il avait débarqué dans cette ruelle. Quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Lui avait dérobé son portefeuille. Il avait tenté de prendre en chasse cet assaillant. En vain. Il était dans un endroit aux bruits inconnus. Hanamiya parvint à le retrouver. A le ramener à l'abri de ses bras protecteurs. Il garda un œil sur son petit amant, malgré que le bleuté disparaisse dans leur chambre commune. Il n'en sortit plus. Pas même pour le dîner.

En cette soirée, Hanamiya assassina un père et deux enfants. Il déroba la plupart de leurs possessions prisées. A son retour, il déposa ses lèvres contre le front du bleuté, dans un baiser qu'il exécuta automatiquement. Il glissa une bague à l'annuaire de son partenaire, sans son consentement.

Lorsqu'il s'allongea à ses côtés, ils ne se touchèrent pas.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent. Hanamiya s'introduisit dans la maisonnée. Il aperçut son amant, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil. Fébrile et assoupi. Sa peau blanche se teintait d'une ombre de rose. Une pellicule de sueur naissait sur son front bouillant. Sa respiration était rauque. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent à cause de la force de cette dernière. Le brunet transporta son cadet dans leur lit. Il farfouilla dans les placards de la salle de bain, à la recherche de médicaments. Il était ironique de constater que, quelques heures plus tôt, il abattait un clochard pour l'avoir heurté et qu'à présent, il soignait un homme aveugle. De temps en temps, Hanamiya s'interrogeait sur les raisons pour lesquelles il s'embêtait avec cela.

Il dorlota son petit ami. Il lui apporta un verre d'eau. Le bleuté s'accrocha aux doigts d'Hanamiya. Il le remercia. Bien que malade et délirant, il s'exprimait d'une voix claire, comme toujours. Le plus âgé se demanda s'il avait conscience qu'il avait tué avec cette main. D'un frôlement paresseux, il caressa du pouce la bague à l'annulaire de son benjamin. Il ne se séparait plus de ce bijou. Il ne l'avait pas remis en question. L'anneau était fait d'or, mince, à l'instar d'une alliance. Lorsque l'éclat de la lampe se répercutait sur sa surface, elle resplendissait.

Hanamiya n'entama pas la conversation. Un froncement de sourcil, voilé d'inquiétude, plissa le front de son amant.

-** Parle-moi. Je t'écoute. **

Depuis leur rencontre, c'était la première fois qu'il suggérait à son ainé de se confier.

Hanamiya fut envahi par la confiance qu'il entretenait à l'égard du bleuté. Il déversa des mois de doute. De rage. D'incertitude. Il aborda son nouvel emploi, vaguement. Ses complications. Sa tirade terminé, il accepta l'étreinte ferme auquel le soumit son petit ami. Ses mains tremblantes glissèrent sur les traits du brunet. Hanamiya ferma les paupières, instinctivement. Il fondit dans le contact de son benjamin. Ses caractéristiques faciales n'avaient pas mûri. Pas beaucoup. Il était plus maigre, à cause des responsabilités de son métier. Actuellement, ses nuits étaient dépourvues de rêves. Enfin, il céda à la tentation et s'endormit.

Pourtant, à son réveil, son corps entrelacé contre les membres frissonnants de son amant, il se remémora les raisons qui l'avaient convaincu d'emprunter un chemin diamétralement différent de la voie qu'il avait souhaité prendre au cours de sa floraison en tant qu'adulte.

* * *

Le lendemain et la semaine se succédèrent. Hanamiya demeura aux côtés du bleuté. Il réalisait à quel point son meilleur ami et amant lui avait fait défaut, tandis qu'ils riaient aux éclats à propos d'une quelconque stupidité.

Kuroko avait été le seul à lui apprendre à s'amuser, négligemment et sans restriction. Ces secrets qu'il gardait ne modifièrent pas l'ampleur de leur relation. En cet instant, ils étaient de simples étudiants de première et deuxième année. De jeunes adolescents qui se permettaient de faire l'amour, dissimulés dans la chambre défraîchie du plus âgé. Hanamiya songea qu'il était agréable de se remémorer ses souvenirs. Qu'ils devraient faire l'expérience, de nouveau.

La maladie du bleuté empira. Le brunet prit la décision de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Les médecins admirent qu'ils ne trouvaient pas la cause de l'état de son amant. C'était comme s'il était rongé de l'intérieur par une source inconnue. Hanamiya s'assit au chevet de son cadet. Il lui tenait la main. Il ne le libéra pas. Il contemplait les raisons pour lesquelles ce malheur s'abattait sur son petit ami. Sa moitié. Son âme sœur. Il essayait de déchiffrer la provenance du problème. Dans son emprise, les doigts de Kuroko tremblotèrent. Il abaissa les yeux sur la bague qu'il admira. Longuement. Dans un soupire las, il fusilla du regard le bijou. Il déposa son front contre l'épaule frêle de son benjamin. Il réalisait les conséquences de ses actes.

* * *

**- Kuroko, tu as besoin de retirer cette bague. **

L'interpellé secoua la tête. Sa gorge abandonna un gargouillement de détresse. Il était pâle. Les couleurs avaient désertés son visage. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et gercées. Sa santé ne s'améliorait pas. Elle empirait. Il mourrait s'il gardait l'anneau. Hanamiya fronça les sourcils, frustré.

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

**- Parce que c'est la seule chose qui me reste de toi qui ne changera pas,** déclara simplement Kuroko.

Le brunet n'eut l'occasion d'en exiger davantage. Son cadet s'était assoupi.

* * *

D'une certaine façon, Hanamiya supposa qu'il apprenait beaucoup de cette expérience. Les mois précédents, il avait été contraint de voyager dans l'une des régions les plus malfamées d'Afrique. La principale qualité de son métier était qu'il variait. Quotidiennement et à chaque nouvelles missions. Durant ce périple, il déroba un bijou à un apothicaire. Evidemment, il l'avait assassiné et n'avait pas jugé digne d'importance les malédictions qu'il avait marmonnées. De son avis, ces paroles incohérentes représentaient la folie d'un vieux chamane. Il découvrait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ces personnages à la légère.

Malheureusement, il le faisait aux dépens de la mauvaise victime.

**- Que dois-je faire pour que tu te débarrasses de cet anneau ? **Persévéra Hanamiya.

Il était désespéré. Il pensait qu'il protégerait son amant, et ce, pour toujours. Que le bleuté était le seul véritable proche qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Que son cadet pouvait lui faire confiance. Il n'avait jamais considéré la possibilité que son petit ami ne soit pas en sécurité par sa faute.

Kuroko eut un rictus. Faible. Frémissant.

**- Reviens-moi,** murmura-t-il.

Hanamiya hocha la tête. Il joignit leurs doigts, qu'il déposa contre le front du bleuté. La peau de son amant était moite mais il n'y prêtait pas d'intérêt. Il repoussa les cheveux qui parsemaient les pommettes saillantes de son benjamin. La chevelure cyan s'était désordonnée, alors qu'il vomissait.

**- Je suis là. Enlève-le. Il suffit que tu le retires. S'il te plait. **

Kuroko sourit doucement. Pourtant, il ne s'exécuta pas. Hanamiya envisageait de se débarrasser du doigt encombrait de la bague. Si cela signifiait que son amant recouvrerait la santé, il n'hésiterait pas.

**- Mmmh. J'ai chaud,** marmonna Kuroko.

Hanamiya fronça les sourcils. Il l'observa enfouir son nez dans l'oreiller. Intérieurement, il fit le souhait que le bleuté le regarde, réellement.

* * *

La veille, les parents de son petit ami étaient venus.

**- Tu mourras si tu ne retires pas cet anneau,** déclara Hanamiya.

Kuroko haussa les épaules.

**- La mort n'est qu'une prochaine aventure,** répliqua-t-il, la voix rauque.

Il reprenait l'une des citations de son ami, l'amoureux de l'horoscope. L'un de ceux que le brunet détestait. Ses mains se crispèrent de colère. Sans un mot, il se détourna, avec l'intime conviction qu'il avait blessé son amant. Indirectement, certes, il n'en était pas moins qu'il s'éveillait chaque jour, le cœur lourd et l'esprit amer. L'accablement hantait son être.

* * *

Leurs silences n'étaient pas tendus. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Autrefois. Hanamiya affectionnait ces moments. Il aimait faire tournoyer une mèche sarcelle autour de son index, alors qu'il lisait un livre et écoutait le souffle paisible de son petit ami endormi. Il semblait que le bleuté avait renoncé à vivre. Cette constatation le rendait dingue. Il n'avait jamais été autant instable. Il s'était aperçu que l'amour de son benjamin était semblable à la manipulation d'un couteau à double tranchant. C'était la force d'Hanamiya, mais aussi, sa destruction. Depuis quelques temps, le brunet était débordé par un sentiment d'anéantissement. Trop, à son goût.

La semaine dernière, les amis de son amant l'avaient visité. En compagnie de _leur_ ombre, ils avaient bavardé de divers sujets. Ressassé des anecdotes. Plaisanté sur l'attitude extravagante de Kise, les obsessions insolites de Midorima, le gouffre dépourvu de fond qui faisait office d'estomac à Murasakibara, le comportement libidineux d'Aomine, les habitudes particulières d'Akashi et l'amour de Kuroko pour des choses insensés, tels que les milkshakes. La routine, en somme.

Lorsqu'il céda au sommeil, ils délaissèrent la chambre. Dans le salon, ils retrouvèrent Hanamiya. Le brunet ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes assidus. Les lames d'une paire de ciseaux se figèrent dans la porte d'entrée, frôlant sa tignasse sombre. Agacé de cet accueil, il n'eut que le loisir d'entrevoir des yeux hétérochromes menaçants. Hélas, il ne put esquiver la poigne féroce d'Aomine. Plaqué contre le mur, la gorge emprisonnée par des mains puissantes, il fut soumis à l'écoute des menaces déversées par le capitaine de l'équipe anciennement surnommé la Génération des Miracles. Du coin de l'œil, il prit note des auras aiguisées des autres membres. Kise, le chiot pleurnichard qui s'agrippait à son amant dès qu'il le pouvait, l'avait toisé froidement. Midorima s'était contenté d'un regard d'acier, rehaussé par l'éclat sinistre de ses lunettes. Ce spectacle d'hostilité était accentué par la hache qu'il avait reposée sur son épaule. Son élément de chance, apparemment. Murasakibara enfournait des confiseries dans sa bouche. Il mâchait ses aliments avec une telle brutalité, qu'Hanamiya devinait ses intentions meurtrières derrière les contractions perceptibles de sa mâchoire. Dans un coup de vent, ils disparurent. Dans leur sillage, des avertissements malveillants planèrent.

Hanamiya n'esquissa pas de rictus arrogant. Normalement, il l'aurait fait. Simplement, il se souciait davantage de l'état de son amant que de cette mise en scène.

Il apposa un baiser sur la tempe de son petit ami. Sa main osseuse adorait les caractéristiques faciales du bleuté. Sa peau était brûlante. Il susurra des mots doux à l'oreille de Kuroko, dans une tentative d'amoindrir la peine de son cadet. Son amant s'agita nerveusement. Sous ses paupières, ses yeux roulèrent. Il gémit faiblement. Hanamiya aurait souhaité être moins attentif aux moindres mouvements orchestrés par son partenaire.

**- Kuroko,** murmura-t-il, **pardonne-moi. **

Le susnommé se tourna dans les draps. Il ne semblait guère conscient de la présence de son ainé. Le brunet se força à redresser le dos. Il ôta une petite paire de ciseaux aux lames épaisses de sa poche. Il grava une expression de courage sur ses traits. Il devait le faire. Cela devait être fait. Juste une fois. Cette fois seulement, il se permettrait de faire du mal à son amant, sciemment. Depuis des jours, Kuroko n'avait plus été éveillé. Du moins, pas pleinement. Il était impossible de déterminer sa dernière heure. Son ultime soupir.

**- Pardonne-moi,** répéta-t-il.

Il lorgna le corps relâché de son benjamin. Il s'empara de sa main qu'il détenait dans la sienne. Il approcha son outil de l'annuaire. Les lames froides frôlèrent la peau sensible. Le bleuté se raidit. Hanamiya fronça les sourcils. Il s'attela à sa tâche. Il parvint à immiscer une lame dans le mince espace disponible entre le doigt et l'anneau. Il creusait la chair. Du sang ruisselait de la plaie. Sa couleur carmine peinturait leurs mains. Le plus âgé tremblait. Il prit une profonde inspiration, transpirant de nervosité. Les lèvres plissées et les yeux flamboyants, il fit se croiser les lames. Lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent la résistance du matériau de la bague, il dut forcer. Et enfin, elles se moulèrent tandis que le craquement du bijou remplissait la pièce. L'anneau chuta sur le matelas, rompu en deux morceaux tâchés de rouge.

Hanamiya adressa une brève œillade au visage de son amant. Puis, il se retira de la chambre. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder. Pas maintenant. Il ne se supportait pas. Il n'aurait pas imaginé tirer profit de l'état de faiblesse du bleuté. Il ne voulait pas répéter cela. Jamais.

Dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, Kuroko recouvra la santé.

* * *

La nuit supplantant la sortie de l'hôpital du bleuté, ils étaient étendus sur le lit. Ensemble. Une légère toux l'agitait et des points de suture avait été nécessaire à son annuaire, mais le plus jeune était moins fébrile. Il était accroché autour d'Hanamiya. Etroitement.

Ils discutèrent, jusqu'à ce que leurs gorges soient douloureuses. Quand la main de Kuroko effleura sa joue, Hanamiya cessa de parler. Comme s'il attendait le plaidoyer habituel de son petit ami pour lui annoncer qu'il le touchait.

**- Tu m'as manqué, Hanamiya-kun,** souffla Kuroko, à la place.

Hanamiya acquiesça. Il baisa les doigts de son amant. Il l'autorisé à se hisser au-dessus de lui. Le bleuté mordilla ses lèvres. Il désirait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, mais il ne le fit pas. Kuroko avait balayé cette requête d'une main, arguant que s'il interpellait le brunet par un autre nom, il aurait l'impression de refuser leur passé. Hanamiya approuva. Il n'en fit plus la demande. Il supposait que c'était une sorte de punition, pour avoir contraint son compagnon à se délester de cette bague.

A son réveil, Kuroko avait réclamé le bijou. Instantanément. Hanamiya confessa que, la santé de son petit ami se détériorant, il l'avait confiée aux soins des médecins. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'une infirmière chargée de veillée le bleuté lui avait subtilisé l'anneau et l'avait vendu. Il renchérit qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen qu'Hanamiya puisse le récupérer. C'était un mensonge flagrant. S'il le souhaitait, il pourrait le faire. Facilement.

Kuroko avait semblé avoir le cœur brisé. Le brunet promit à son partenaire qu'il lui offrirait une nouvelle bague, d'une meilleure qualité. Mais son amant refusa. Il n'en voulait pas d'autre, car aucune d'elles n'aurait autant de valeur.

Les pouces du bleuté lissèrent ses sourcils épais. Dans une réplique identique de ce que faisait son ainé, constamment, il embrassa son front. Confronté à cette tendresse, Hanamiya se détendit. Il perçut la profonde inspiration que prit son amant, comme s'il voulait se stabiliser.

**- Tetsuya, je pense que … **

**- Chut. Je veille sur toi.**

* * *

Jamais Kuroko n'avoua à Hanamiya la raison pour laquelle il lui insufflait de se taire lorsqu'il établissait un contact intime avec son aîné, de la seule manière qu'il pouvait le faire. Le brunet ne comprenait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne la réponse. Tandis qu'il surveillait son amant de loin, qui bavardait avec son nouvel ami fraîchement revenu d'Amérique et dont les agissements étaient à la hauteur d'un fauve, il constata que les mots faisaient partie de l'existence du bleuté. Ils étaient la seule chose auxquels il pouvait se raccrocher. Chacun pouvait offrir des phrases à son benjamin.

Hanamiya était l'unique qui pouvait lui apprendre le toucher. Et essentiellement, graver des tableaux d'eux dans l'esprit de son partenaire. D'une certaine manière, il était les yeux de son amant. Il lui donnait la vue, et c'était toujours l'un de ses principaux objectifs.


End file.
